


Perfect

by Selana



Category: True Blood
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette goes shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Perfect  
> Rating: G  
> Characters/Pairings: Lafayette  
> Warnings: none  
> Spoilers: none  
> Prompt: Gold - for Challenge #36 at trueblood100  
> Summary: Lafayette goes shopping  
> Wordcount: 100

Lafayette rifled through the colourful array of silk scarves displayed at the little shop in Shreveport. Most were pretty, but none of them seemed to be just right, he wanted to buy something special today.

This one was too boring, the next had garish colours, the third wouldn’t suit him at all - he discarded one after another. Then he found it, black with just a bit of gold, the silk all shiny and oh so soft.

He held it up to his face and looked into a mirror. Yes, that was perfect, just what he had been looking for.


End file.
